


haechan had a plan.

by iKissHaechan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use, Running Away, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Violence, this fic is so self indulgent that it makes me sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKissHaechan/pseuds/iKissHaechan
Summary: haechan had a plan.and that was never good.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. haechan had a plan

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first book so pls be nice lol :]

haechan had a plan.

and that was never good.

the last time haechan had a plan, they all ended up getting scolded by their parents and the police for trespassing onto private property at 2 am which caused them all to be grounded for a very long time but of course none of them minded because as long as haechan had these crazy plans, they would keep having fun. although one day, haechan came up with the craziest plan that made them all think he took too many hits of the joint that they were passing around.

”what do you guys think about disappearing?” haechan said nonchalantly while grabbing another handful of chips. 

all the boys in the circle slowly turned to look at him. then finally after several moments of silence, 

“you mean like in thin air?” mark asked, still very much stoned.

“no, dumbass,” haechan giggled out. “i mean like one day i’m here then the next all my shit is gone and i’m suddenly in a different town with a whole new life.”

“honestly, that sounds kind of amazing,” renjun says with a dopey smile plastered on his face as he rolls over onto his back from his previous position on his stomach. “no responsibilities, no parents, no worries, it’s like a whole new fresh start to life.”

“yeah,” chenle sighs out in agreement “disappearing sounds kind of fun.” he said as he broke out into a fit of laughter which triggered everyone else to laugh until their stomachs hurt. 

“but in all seriousness, i’d totally be down to disappear for a while.” jaemin said once their laughter died down while staring up at renjun’s plain beige ceiling.

“no, i mean like disappearing forever.” haechan whispered while rolling onto his stomach, his position mimicking renjun’s previous one.

“well, i don’t know about that haechan hyung...” jisung said, sounding very unsure.

the boys seemed to notice the change in haechan’s attitude but they ignored it, not wanting to ruin their high any more. 

“think about it.” haechan pressed more seriously, obviously not wanting to let it go. 

i mean don’t get them wrong, the boys didn’t  _ hate _ their lives. they just wished it was better. their parents weren’t  _bad_ parents, they would rather just throw money at their sons than ask them how their day was. they were extremely busy people with not enough space in their preoccupied lives for their children so they just kind of coexisted around each other. they would say good morning and the other standard greetings occasionally but that was pretty much it. none of them really had families. so when you think about it, all they really had was each other. all they  _really_ had was sitting together in renjun’s huge, barely furnished basement talking about shit that they probably wouldn’t even remember in a couple of days. it was  _ these _ moments that they all cherished the most. they didn’t have to think about their homework or their grades or even their parents, because they had each other and of course if haechan wanted to “disappear forever” then there’s no way in hell that they wouldn’t be there with him every step of the way.

“i’m in.” jeno said confidently, breaking the pregnant silence. he put his hand in the middle of the circle that they were sitting in.

“me too.” jaemin said after a couple beats of silence, adding his hand in on top of jeno’s.

“me three.” mark echoed while standing up, adding his hand aswell.

“me four!” chenle excitedly exclaimed, slamming his hand down in the pile.

“oh, what the hell. me five.” renjun said while adding his hand to the pile.

“me six.” jisung said slowly, sounding a little more optimistic.

all six of the boys who’s high had clearly worn off long ago, turned their heads to look at haechan who was watching them with a slight surprised expression.

“then what are we waiting for? let’s do this.” haechan said with a huge smile on his face as he too put his hand in the pile.

and so it was settled.

they were going to run away.

but now all they needed was a plan and like usual, haechan always had one.


	2. behind the gym equipment shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renhyuck fight???? nohyuck??? markhyuck????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two let’s fucking goooooo

the boys went to school the next morning seemingly having forgotten about the evening before.

“okay guys, so this is what i was thinking,” haechan exclaimed loudly, scaring the shit out of the rest of the boys as they were walking into their high school building together.

“what are you talking about?” renjun sleepily replied, pulling on his hoodie strings.

“i’m talking about  _the plan_.” haechan whispered back suspiciously.

“oh my god...what the fuck haechan, i didn’t think you were serious about that.” renjun growled through his teeth obviously more awake now, as he anxiously looked around worried that someone was eavesdropping on their conversation.

“yeah, i thought that was an ‘in the moment’ type of thing. we didn’t actually think that you were gonna go through with it.” jeno added with a shrug.

“oh, well then you guys clearly don’t know me as well as you thought you did.” haechan replied with a slight smirk. “meet me behind the gym equipment shed before fourth period.” he said calmly as he walked away.

“well shit, we’re fucked.” jaemin mumbled but loud enough so the other boys heard him.

“what did we just get ourselves into?” jisung wondered nervously.

*******************************************

it was fourth period and the 6 other boys were making their way behind the gym equipment shed. once they got there, they saw haechan waiting like he’s been there for a while, 

“hey guys, glad to see you could finally make it.” he said with underlying tones of sarcasm in his voice.

“yeah, nice to see you too jackass,” mark snapped back “now hurry up and tell us this stupid plan so  we can tell you that you’re crazy and move on with our lives.” 

“damn mark hyung, chill out and at least let him explain himself.” jisung said, trying to defuse the situation.

“thank you jisung baby.” haechan cooed mockingly reaching over to squish jisung’s cheeks but he quickly ducked, leaped a couple of steps back, and stuck his tongue out at his hyung from a safe distance. haechan, after mimicking his expression began to explain his oh-so-genius plan.

“okay so what i was thinking was, we lie.” haechan said proudly with his hands on his hips and a huge grin on his face.

“...that’s it?” jeno said confused.

“well, yes and no. you see, this whole plan is kind of just one big lie!” haechan replied obviously very proud of himself.

“i’m not following.” jaemin said also very confused.

“my god! do i have to do everything myself?” haechan yelled to the sky in mock distress.

“so the plan is, jisung, you tell your parents that you’re going to chenle’s. chenle, tell your parents that you’re going to jaemin’s. jaemin, tell your parents that you’re going to renjun’s. renjun, tell your parents that you’re going to mark’s. mark, tell your parents that you’re going to jeno’s. jeno, tell your parents that you’re going to mine, and i’ll tell my parents that i’m going to jisung’s. everybody understand?” haechan expertly explained. 

“okay so i’m assuming that none of us are going to be where we say we are?” jeno questioned.

“correctomundo, my friend.” haechan coolly replied. “we will all  actually be meeting at renjun’s, tomorrow morning at 1:30 am SHARP.” he gritted out suddenly becoming very serious.

“what the fuck,” renjun exclaimed suddenly realizing what haechan just said. “why is this going down at my house and why 1:30 am exactly?”

“well for starters, your basement is huge, your parents are barely home so there’s a 99.9% chance that we won’t get caught,” haechan further explained. “also i’ve been monitoring my parents’ sleep schedules everyday for the last week or so and they usually go to bed at around 10:30 pm and fall asleep at around 11:30 pm but i wanted to give myself an extra two hours because you never know.” haechan replied nonchalantly while shrugging.

“you’re insane.” jisung giggled out.

“okay so what happens next?” mark asked still a little skeptical. “we squat at renjun’s forever?”

“well, it’s funny that you asked that my dear marker,” haechan started. “cause this is where you come in,” 

“oh lord...” mark whimpered while haechan beamed at him.

“since you’re the only one with a car that can fit all of us inside, we’ll need you to be our transportation to paradise.” haechan said with a joyful glint in his eyes. 

“so... what i’m hearing is that you’re only asking me to go so i can be your personal taxi service?” mark asked sounding a little hurt.

“oh no, of course not marky,” haechan pouted out as he slowly made his way over to mark. “you’re a valuable member of our friend group,” haechan said as he put his arms around mark’s neck and leaned in towards his face. “we couldn’t do this without you.” he whispered, his breath fanning over mark’s lips. mark visibly gulped and playfully pushed haechan away from him. 

“okay okay fine whatever, i’ll do it.” he said with a red face and a slight smile.

“yay!” haechan screamed as he jumped up and down. “my plan is coming together!” he sang.

“um channie,” jeno said interrupting haechan’s little celebration party of one. “after mark picks us up, where are we gonna go?”

“oh...well i was thinking that we could just sort of drive north until we found somewhere that we liked...” haechan replied bashfully.

“you’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” renjun muttered. “so this whole time, you wanted us to just up and leave with you but you had no where for us to go?” he finished visibly annoyed.

“fuck off renjun, i never forced any of you guys to come with me.” haechan replied back trying to remain calm.

“you didn’t  _have_ to, haechan.” renjun argued back. “because we were all going to follow you anyway, like we always do.” 

“renjun, chill out and stop being a dick.” jeno said putting himself between the two. 

“you can’t keep protecting him, jeno.” renjun whispered. “all he does is make selfish plans that fuck up our lives because he’s bored with his own and i can’t...no...i won’t be apart of this. i’m sorry.” renjun said with teary eyes as he turned away from his best friends and quickly walked back towards their school.

“what the fuck just happened?” chenle laughed out dryly.

“i have no clue but i should probably check on him.” jaemin said as he turned and jogged in the same direction that renjun had left in.

“hae, are you okay?” jeno said as he turned around rather worried about his friend.

“i’m fine, you fucking idiot.” haechan nastily replied. “i can handle myself, you know.” he added while poking his finger into jeno’s firm chest. “i don’t need you to fucking protect me like i’m some damsel in distress. go fuck yourself, asshole.” he angrily spat then he turned and stormed off in the same direction as renjun and jaemin. jeno stood there frozen in shock because of haechan’s sudden outburst of anger towards him.

“can’t win them all, champ.” mark mockingly said with a slight smirk as he patted jeno on the back and walked away with chenle and jisung who also patted his back sympathetically on their way out.

“well shit.” jeno sighed out once he realized that he was the only one left standing behind the gym equipment shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what y’all think about this chapter!!


	3. tonight’s the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hints of nohyuck????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay new chapter!! enjoy :]]] also idk why these chapters are mostly from haechan’s pov but maybe that’ll change or maybe it won’t idk i’m not very good at this yet lol

it was the afternoon before the boys’ big day when haechan decided that he was gonna do this with or without his friends.

“fuck them, who needs them? not me.” haechan said obviously trying to convince himself. he wondered if he should text renjun to try and get to the bottom of his outburst but everything he typed didn’t look good enough for him. too long, too short, too bitchy, too soft. so he decided that he would leave renjun alone and let him come back to him when he’s ready but knowing renjun, that could take a while. so as haechan was going through his mental check list, he got a text.

from : nono <3

** hey **

** i’m really sorry abt earlier **

** i didn’t mean 2 hurt ur feelings **

** i hope u know that i don’t think that u’re a damsel in distress  **

** nd ik that u’re perfectly capable of sticking up for urself  **

** it’s just that renjun was super out of line nd i didn’t like how he was talking to u so i felt like i needed to say something  **

** anyway pls let me make it up to u **

** i’m in the neighborhood,  **

** i can swing by nd we can get sumn to eat or see a movie? :]] **

haechan felt himself smile at jeno’s adorable apology and slightly romantic gesture then he suddenly felt a wave of guilt overcome him once he realized that he would have to turn his offer down and lie to him.

from : me

** hey sorry  **

** can’t hang tonight :(  **

** i got family shit  **

** maybe some other time? **

after pressing send, haechan let out the huge breath that he was holding. then his phone pinged again, indicating that he’d received another text.

from : nono <3

** yeah ofc  **

** no prob **

** ily hyuckie <3 **

haechan’s heart clenched a second time because of jeno but this time it’s because he called him “hyuckie” instead of “haechan”, which he usually only does in tender situations. 

however, haechan has to push all of his jeno related feelings away for the time being and focus on the task at hand. the task at hand being, what the fuck was he gonna do? but he really only had two options. option one was to keep doing what he’s currently doing, which is to continue to prepare for this fucked up roadtrip and option two was to stop his runaway bullshit, call his friends, apologize, and pretend like nothing ever happened. 

his pride was telling him to choose option one but his heart was telling him to choose option two. in the end his pride won so haechan finished packing his medium sized backpack filled with the essentials like clothes, toiletries, and a shit ton of money. 

once that was done, haechan safely tucked the backpack under his bed and thought about what his new life would be like. he wondered if he would make new friends along the way and if they would be like his current ones, like would he find a new jaemin or mark and would it be the same? would it feel the same? he spent what felt like hours thinking about his friends and what could possibly come from his new life that he almost lost track of time. when he checked the clock on his phone it read ‘1:00 am’.

“shit, i’m late.” haechan quietly muttered, the frustration creeping in his tone. although he was only late by an hour and a half, he felt that he needed to be perfectly on time in order for this plan to work out the way that he intended it to. 

so he quickly put his shoes on and grabbed his backpack from its hidden place and headed to his parents room to make sure that he was in the clear. but before he closed his bedroom door he turned and took one last look around his room, trying to etch every detail into his mind so that he could never forget it. 

he inhaled deeply as he closed the door. he felt like he was ripping a bandaid off and now the hard part was over. he considered just going back to his room, taking his shoes off, and going to sleep but he had already made it this far and there was no going back now. so he quietly peeked into his parents’ room and visibly cringed when their bedroom door creaked and echoed loudly in their silent house.

he didn’t even need to enter the room to tell that they were dead-to-the-world asleep so he, as quietly as he could, closed their bedroom door and make his way towards the back door. once he made it there, he checked the time again and saw that it read ‘1:15 am’.

“i’m almost there.” he said to no one as he tried to convince himself that opening a damn door was really no big deal. so he held his breath, turned the knob, and pulled. as soon as his back door opened, he smiled. he felt weightless and finally his adrenaline kicked in. 

he closed his back door and sprinted down the street. he only stopped once he was out of breath and his house was no longer in view. once he seemed to regain some of his energy back, he phone rang and he answered it without checking who was calling.

“hello?” haechan said still kind of running off of his adrenaline rush.

“hey, be at my house in five minutes.” the voice that he now recognized as jaemin’s said and before haechan could even respond or protest, he hung up. so he checked the time, saw that it read ‘1:25 am’ and thought while shrugging,

“hey, i’m already late so who gives a fuck?”

once he made his way to jaemin’s, he checked the time again, saw that it now read ‘1:30 am’, and hoped that whatever jaemin wanted, didn’t take too long. when he reached jaemin’s house he noticed mark’s car sitting out front but he didn’t think much of it and texted jaemin:

from : me

** hey **

** i’m outside  **

from : jaem <3

** kk you can come in through the front **

** my parents aren’t home lol **

** i’m in the basement btw **

haechan found it kind of odd that jaemin invited him over so early in the morning, the only time he’s ever does this is when he doesn’t wanna smoke alone and haechan lives the closer to him than anyone else in their friend group. it was eerily silent in the house and it gave haechan major goosebumps.

“jaemin!” haechan called. “jaemin, i swear to god if you called me over here to fucking smoke with you, i can’t. i have shit to do in the morning.” he continued but got no response.

“jaemin, you asshole.” haechan said clearly annoyed as he walked down the stairs that would lead him to the basement door. once he got there, he knocked on it quickly as a warning that he was coming in and as he was walking in, he said

“come on jaemin, i really don’t have time for this bullshit-“ but then he suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence once he saw jaemin and the rest of his friends sprawled out on the floor and jaemin’s couch looking like they’ve been waiting for a while. each of them had a backpack about the same size as haechan’s.

“finally, you’re here.” jaemin spoke in fake exasperation.

“what’s going on?” haechan spoke warily.

“what do you mean? i thought we were disappearing?” chenle said in mock disappointment while standing up from his sitting position in front of the couch.

“yeah, haechan hyung,” jisung started “i hope you didn’t chicken out cause we’re ready to go.” he finished with a toothy grin as he too stood up.

“yeah, so you’re telling me that i drove my nice, beautiful, sexy, car all the way over here for nothing?” mark sighed out in mock anger, trying really hard to hide his smile as he joined chenle and jisung in standing.

“come on haechan,” jeno sarcastically yelled “how could you forget your _own_ plan that quickly?” he finished, now also standing. he crossed his muscular arms as he waited for haechan to catch on.

“wait a second, oh my god...oh my god...OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!” haechan yelled and started jumping up and down once he realized what was going on. “you guy are really coming with me?” he whispered excitedly and hopefully. although the answer was clear, he still wanted to hear them say it.

“well,” jaemin started as himself and the rest of the boys turned to look at renjun who hasn’t said a word since haechan walked in. renjun sighed as he stood up from the couch, looking red from embarrassment, haechan could see that he was holding something behind his back. the rest of the boys stared at him anxiously awaiting his response, a couple seconds went by before he revealed what he was holding. it was a medium sized backpack. haechan quietly gasped in excitement with a smirk on his face.

“so... you’re in?” jaemin asked enthusiastically. renjun sighed once again and nodded his head, with a hint of a smile on his face. the boys erupted in cheers.

“okay boys!” mark yelled while clapping to get everyone’s attention. once they were all quiet, he finished. “let’s get this fucking show on the road!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please look forward to next chapter!! thank you for reading <33


	4. let’s get this fucking show on the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long and it’s kinda short,, i was experiencing writer’s block lol but yk here’s this :))

it was obvious that mark and haechan were a thing. however, it was  _ painfully _ obvious that jeno had a thing for haechan. so naturally, that sometimes made things awkward. 

but of course haechan seemed to never notice the boy’s advances towards him although if he secretly confessed to renjun about all the times throughout the day that jeno made his heart jump, well then that was his business but that never stopped him from fucking with his feelings.

“let’s get this fucking show on the road!” mark enthusiastically yelled to his friends as they cheered. after the noise died down, they all looked at haechan who was just kind of standing there with an unreadable expression on his face.

“i was gonna leave without you guys.” haechan whispered sounding very embarrassed.

“yeah, we can see that.” chenle snorted out, trying to loosen the tension in the room while gesturing to his friend’s backpack.

“no, i feel terrible.” haechan started, a little teary-eyed. “i was gonna pretend that i went to jisung’s and just never come back.” he finished as the first tear rolled down his face. 

mark and jeno both frantically scrambled to find tissues for haechan to wipe his tears with. jeno found some fast food restaurant napkins left over from the last time they were at jaemin’s and quickly thrusted them into haechan’s hand.

haechan wetly giggled and shyly thanked jeno for his kindness while mark just kind of scowled at their interaction. 

“well listen,” jaemin started, walking over to haechan and grabbing his hands. “you’re here with us now.” he finished, trying to lessen some of his friend’s guilt.

“yeah, i guess” haechan sniffed out 

“good.” jaemin said as he enthusiastically backed away from his friend and clapped his hands. 

“well great! now that that’s settled, can we please leave now?” jisung said sounding a little bit nervous. chenle obviously picked up on his anxiety.

“why are you so anxious to leave all of a sudden?” he asked curiously

“well i personally think it’s better to be caught by our parents _after_ we leave than before we leave.” jisung said confidently.

“yeah guys, he’s kinda right.” renjun started. “we’re really late and we need to make sure that no one sees us when we leave.” he ended with. everyone was super surprised that renjun was actually going along with this ridiculous plan but besides that, he was right. they needed to leave now or else they would be spotted.

so that’s what they did, they quietly tiptoed up jaemin’s basement stairs and towards his front door because even though no one was home, they still didn’t want to bring any attention to themselves in case if someone outside saw them.

jaemin, who was leading the group out of the house poked his head out of the front door, quickly scanned the area, closed the door, then motioned for his friends to come closer.

“okay so i don’t see anyone right now but put your hoods up just in case and on my count of three, we’ll make a run for mark’s car. everyone got it?” he explained.

everyone nodded, fixed their hoods, checked their shoelaces, and adjusted their backpacks so they wouldn’t weight them down too much when they ran.

“1,” jaemin whispered slowly.

the boys all looked at each other and smiled, some of them with excitement and some trying to hide their jitters.

“2,” jaemin whispered more urgently.

the boys got into position.

“3, GO!” jaemin whisper-yelled as he bolted in the direction of mark’s car as his friends trailed not that far behind him.

“fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” chenle whispered while he ran, trying not to fall and bust his ass.

when mark reached his car, he quickly started fumbling for his keys and once he was able to unlock it, all the boys piled into his suv. 

they sat with mark in the driver’s seat, renjun in the passenger’s seat, jisung, jaemin, and chenle in the middle row, then haechan and jeno in the last row.

“is everyone buckled in?” mark gasped out, still out of breath while he turned around in his seat to face his friends. they all made some sort of noise in acknowledgement because they were also still trying to catch their breaths.

“okay,” mark nervously breathed out trying to sound more confident but obviously failing. he then started the car and put it in drive.

“let’s go then.” 

and they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! the chapters will start to get longer from now on!!


	5. make ups and make outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter lol but here’s this :))

it had taken the boys only about 30 minutes to realize what they’d done.

“oh my god, we just ran away from home.” jeno laughed out, almost like he didn’t even believe it himself. the rest of his friends make some sort of noise in acknowledgement.

“how long do you think it’ll take our parents to notice that we’re gone?” jisung whispered out sounding a little bit sad.

“i’d give it until tomorrow afternoon.” haechan replied nonchalantly, putting his feet into jeno’s lap. jisung hummed at his friend’s answer. it was mostly silent after that, the only other sound coming from the radio. mark cleared his throat to break the silence as he pulled into a gas station. 

“um, i need to stop for gas and rolling papers.” he said awkwardly.

“good, i need to pee.” renjun said bitterly as he got out the car.

“uhm i should go make sure he’s alright.” jaemin said as he scrambled to get out of the car.

“no, you stay here.” haechan mumbled as he stared at renjun’s retreating form. “i’ll handle him.”

“hyuckie, i think you should let him cool off a bit before you try to-“ jeno started but was cut off by a warning glare from haechan.

“or not.” jeno finished with a nervous smile. haechan sarcasticly smiled back and got out the car.

“nice one.” jisung said as he and chenle snickered.

“yeah, you really told him.” chenle added.

“shut up.” jeno grumbled while sliding back into his seat.

_____________________________________________

haechan sneakily followed renjun into the gas station and waited outside the bathroom until he was done using it.

“hey, can we talk?” haechan said as soon as he saw renjun’s head peek out the bathroom door.

renjun jumped a little, not expecting his friend to be standing there.

“sure.” he replied and opened the door to let haechan in. 

they stood in silence for what felt like an eternity before renjun spoke up.

“i thought you wanted to talk.” he said not hiding his annoyance well.

“i do.” haechan said as he sighed.

“well, we don’t have all day.” renjun replied.

haechan rolled his eyes before he spoke.

“look, i know you’re mad at me but please don’t take it out on the rest of the guys. they don’t deserve that. i understand why you’re mad but we’re all just trying to have fun and i’m sorry for always dragging you into my stupid shit.” he said while clenching his eyes shut.

“hae, i’m not mad at you.” renjun replied once haechan was done.

“you’re not?” his friend asked.

“a little annoyed? yes. but mad? never.” renjun said with a slight smile.

“but i thought-“ haechan started.

“listen, i’m over whatever happened yesterday. i’m sorry, i was out of line and i didn’t mean any of it. i was just so fed up with us risking everything for a cheap fucking thrill but i’m kinda having fun on this stupid adventure.” renjun cut him off with.

“really?” haechan whispered happily at his friend before pulling him into a hug.

“yeah i guess.” renjun said returning the smile in faux annoyance.

“thank fucking god, i hated not talking to you.”  haechan said squeezing him a little tighter.

“same, that was dumb. let’s not do that again.” renjun replied returning the squeeze. haechan pulled away first and beamed at his friend once more.

“okay. let’s get out of here before the guy behind the counter remembers our faces.” he said while pulling his friend out of the dingy bathroom.

_____________________________________________

“i wonder what they’re doing in there.” jeno asked sounding a little worried.

“probably making out or something.” chenle said nonchalantly.

“wouldn’t be the first time.” jisung chimed in.

“or they’re fighting.” jaemin added. “but they’re probably making out.” he snickered.

“you guys aren’t funny.” jeno huffed out and sulked until he saw mark walking out of the gas station and haechan and renjun, not too far behind him. the boys immediately shut up. mark got back in the driver’s seat, renjun wordlessly got back in the front seat, and haechan got in the back with jeno.

“so..?” jisung questioned.

“we made up.” renjun said.

“good.” jaemin replied.

“yeah, i’m glad that we don’t have to witness haechan give sad puppy dog eyes at the back of renjun’s head while renjun pretends not to notice.” chenle said

“fuck off.” haechan mumbled while his and renjun’s cheeks turned pink.

“anyway!” mark said interrupting their slightly embarrassing conversation. “i got the papers and some snacks, so we should be good for about a week.” he said sounding proud of himself. the boys cheered, happy that they don’t need to be anxious about being recognized in public for a while. after they stopped having their little celebration party, mark spoke again.

“alright, so we probably should find a little motel or something to stay in for the night because i don’t know about you guys but i’m not too keen about sleeping in my car.” he finished while looking at his friends for approval.

“yeah, i agree.” jeno said. “sleeping in the car could get us murdered or something but we should also find a motel that’s kind of far away because they’ll also be looking for your car or they might report it as stolen and we definitely don’t need the cops on our asses the  whole trip.” he finished. mark nodded in agreement before he spoke again.

“now that that’s settled, let’s find that motel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey besties!! i’m back... sorry for the long awaited update i have depression lol but i swear this is the last short chapter (also this is a filler cause the real action is gonna start now haha)


	6. they were roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise shawty

after driving for about an hour and a half with no motels in sight, the boys were starting to get tired very quickly.

“mark, do you even know where the fuck you’re going?” renjun questioned.

“yeah totally, there’s should be one up the road somewhere.” mark mumbled obviously lying.

“dude come on, we’ve been driving around for centuries.” jisung groaned. the other boys groaned in agreement.

“fuck you guys, you try driving for this long with no breaks.” mark said while pouting. it was silent after that, the only other sounds being the quiet hum of the engine and mark lightly tapping his thumbs against the steering wheel.

“guys!” jaemin suddenly yelled.

“jesus christ jaemin, what is it?” jeno asked, holding his hand against his chest, slightly startled.

“it’s a motel.” he responded by grinning and pointing out the windshield at the approaching lights. the rest of the boys smiled in both happiness and exhaustion. 

“i feel like i’m gonna cry.” renjun said, mockingly wiping his eyes to get rid of his faux tears. his friends laughed with him as they got their backpacks from the trunk and started walking to the entrance of the motel lobby but before the walked in, mark stopped them. 

“okay, listen guys.” he said while motioning his friends to circle up, making them feel like they’re in a football huddle. “put on your hoods and masks or something because we don’t need anyone here to be able to identify our faces if the police cause any trouble.”

the boys all nodded in agreement and did what mark had said. they sauntered over to the reception desk trying not to look suspicious.

“hi! welcome to the sunset motel, my name is gretchen and how may i help you?” the friendly looking older woman behind the desk said while beaming at the boys.

“we’d like three rooms please.” mark said replied to her.

“of course, sweetheart!” gretchen exclaimed “now, would double beds be okay?” she asked.

“yes.” renjun, jeno, haechan, and mark all answered. all for different reasons.

“okay, great! that’ll be $150 please.” she said to mark. the oldest boy reached into his backpack and pulled out two $100 bills and gave them to gretchen. she looked at him a little funny before reaching into the cash register and handing him $50 as his change.

“check out is at two pm tomorrow.” she said while handing mark three different key cards. he kept one for himself but gave the other two to haechan and jaemin. “enjoy your stay and please let me know if y’all need anything!” she finished with a huge grin on her face.

“well, she was nice.” chenle pointed out.

“yeah, but there’s something off about her..” haechan started.

“oh cmon hyuckie, she just a sweet old lady. stop trying to turn nothing into something.” jeno urged.

“i agree with hyuck. there’s definitely something up with that woman.” renjun surprisingly said. the rest of the boys rolled their eyes and continued talking about other random shit as they made their way to their rooms.

“116..117..118..119!” haechan exclaimed as he stopped in front of his room for the night. “this is me. i’ll see you guys in the morning.” 

“wait!” jisung yelled. “we never distributed the rooms out.” he said. mark, renjun, jeno, haechan, and jaemin all cursed in their heads.

“yeah, i guess you’re right.” renjun said, looking at the floor.

“well i’m already at my room so whoever wants to room with me, cmon.” haechan said turning the knob and opening the door to walk inside. jeno quickly made his way over to room 119 and slipped inside.

“okay so i’m guessing they’re rooming together.” mark said. “um, chenle and jisung can have one room for themselves if they want and me, renjun, and jaemin can share one room.” he said.

“sick.” chenle said while plucking the second key card from mark’s hand and dragging jisung to room 120. the other three boys went into room 121.

_____________________________________________

as soon as their room door shut, haechan whipped around and thrusted his finger in jeno’s chest.

“what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he angrily spat.

“well,” jeno started. “i felt like things have been weird between us for the past couple of days so i thought that maybe this would give us some time to talk about us?” he said with a hopeful smile. haechan rolled his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“jeno.” he started. 

“there is no us.” he said while motioning between the both of them. “there can never be an ‘us’, why can’t you understand that?” he said sounding exhausted. jeno took a step closer to haechan while haechan took a step back, this kept going until jeno had his friend up against the wall.

“hyuckie,” jeno said while gently placing his hand on haechan’s cheek. “i know what i’m feeling isn’t one sided.” jeno leaned in and whispered against haechan’s lips. haechan relaxed into jeno’s hand while still retaining eye contact. he closed his eyes.

“i can’t.” haechan whispered back, his eyes welling up with tears. “i’m sorry, jeno.” he said as he pushed past his friend and ran out of the motel room. jeno stood there in disbelief while staring at the door that his friend just left from.

“fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the sudden drama,,,, i got bored lol but enjoy this shitty chapter haha (it’s also really fucking short sorryyyy)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! leave me some feedback in the comments or don’t idrc lol (but please do, it’ll help alot!!)


End file.
